Is it Wrong to Hold a Grudge?
by jeran62
Summary: What happens when a new bunny recruit comes to town and is set to learn under Judy. How will she feel about this bunny and more importantly what does Nick think about being on the outside looking in. (My first fanfic, enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

**Is it Wrong to Hold a Grudge?**

 **Wow my first fanfic, I never thought this day would come. I've been reading these for about 3 years and I finally have something really good to write about. Now please be advised I'm not an expert writer so if you read this and are like "What the...what is this crap" I understand. My biggest weakness is my dialogue but I've been working hard on improving it...so I guess let's gets this started. I think, lol**

It was a cool and brisk morning when one certain a certain was trying to catch some zzz's. Then when his alarm struck 6:30 am like it does every day so he can be at work at 7. Then the sound of a beeping sound filled his ears. The tired animals eyes slowly opened and pressed the snooze button on his clock

"Five more minutes" the fox says as he drifts back into slumber. Then about five minutes later the fox's phone goes off playing Blind by Korn. The fox grabs his now fully charged phone off the nightstand and sees that his partner in crime is trying to call him.. The fox answers the phone and puts it up to his ear.

Nick's pov

"This is the Wilde household how may I help you" I say groggily wondering why I have been woken up so early

"Well for starters it would be nice if you were not 30 minutes late to work" The bunny said trying not to be loud around the other officers in the meeting room.

"Haha, 30 minutes late you're really just a dumb…" I stop my sentence as I glance over at my alarm clock which instead of showing 6:35 like it should it instead showed 7:30

" It was just 6:30" I say shaking my alarm clock as if that would help. "Dumb thing didn't go off"

"Well if you hurry Nick today could be your day, we haven't started role yet because Chief has been trying to rid his system of some donuts that Benjamin gave him" Judy says in a reassuring yet worried tone

"I'll be there in five minutes" Nick hangs up and quickly jumps into the shower. When in the he begins to

shampoos his hair and then realizes that he forgot to take off his clothes. "AHHHHH!" Nick yells as he takes his not soaked clothes and throws them out of the shower. Once he is cleaned up he goes to his room and gets dressed and grabs am apple as he runs out to his car...Once at the station he passes by Clawhouser who has a rather sad look on his face. Any other day Nick would stop and talk to the pudgy cheetah but now was not the time and he had a good idea why Benjamin was sad when he saw him eat a donut. Nick rushes into the netting room and sees that it's empty.

" Well..well..well, look who is 45 minutes late"

Unfortunately I recognized that dark….evil voice. I slowly turned around to see chief Bogo towering above me with a stern look on his face. I already know I'm late and I quickly think of something to say. Before I said something really witty, judging by the look on his face now was not the time for jokes

"Chief before you probably yell at me for being late I want to say that I'm sorry for being late and it won't happen again" I say with the most sincere look on my face. "I clicked snooze on my alarm and it didn't go off again:

After a few moments thinking about what I just told him chief took a slow deep breath and I notice his stern look fade away.

He pinches the bridge of his nose "Alright I understand, just don't be late again. Because if you are you'll be back to selling pawpcicles on the street. Kapeesh?" I nodded as soon as I heard him say this.

, "Yes sir." I turn around and start to leave the room as I heard the chief give a fake cough

"But before you leave Nick, I can't leave you with just a warning. I don't want everyone to think I've gone soft." He starts to chuckle. I didn't like hearing those words, not at all.

"Well then sir what is it that I need to do?" I calmly says still trying to not make a sarcastic comment so I anger the chief.

"Nick your punishment for being late will be that you have to clean the entire Precinct" Then Bogo bursts out into probably the scariest laugh I've ever heard.

"The entire Precinct, bu..."

"No butts Wilde" the chief interrupts me now in a dead serious tone. I opened my mouth as if I was going to argue. Instead I thought about Judy doing patrol on her own. "Sir what about Judy?" I said think about what she would do while I'm cleaning.

"Hopps will be working with a new recruit. Our second bunny officer by the name of Zach…Officer Zach

Davis"

I was taken back by those words..."second bunny cop." I replayed those words in my head a few times.

"Oh...well that's quite interesting" I say before I leave the letting room still shocked at what I had heard. Once I left the meeting room I quickly went to my office space and pulled up the officer files and looked up Officer Davis. I see that he aced the physical exams and was the top of his class. I then notice he has a profile pic, I then click on it and see that my worst possible fears have come true.

"Oh fuc.."

Judy's pov

When I was informed that Wilde would not be working with me today I just though me might have called in sick today. The chief told me I would be working with our new recruit. Normally bringing a new recruit is just another day for me bit this was different. The reason? Because this was the second bunny recruit, I was so excited and was quite giddy. I haven't seen or heard much about this bunny, I did know that he graduated at the top of the class and was quite the athlete. I leaned against the front of my car while I waited on the new recruit to arrive. Then I saw him, let's just say that my jaw couldn't get any lower. To put it bluntly this rabbit was a supermodel in my eyes.

"Hello my name is Zach I'm the new recruit" he holds his hand out toward me and I shake it and I feel a shiver go down my spine when I hold his hand. Snapping out of it I quickly let go of his hand.

"Well officer Davis I heard you graduated at the top of your class. That's quite the feat especially for a rabbit" I say sizing him up.

"Well I grew up knowing I had to earn what I had so I just worked hard through it. I was thinking about giving up trying to be a cop and then I heard about your story and it inspired me to work harder so I could do what you did."

"Wow that's really cool" I said as felt my legs get weak and I try to once again regain my already messed up composure. "Why don't we get this patrol started" I say as we both hop in the car and drive off for a regular day of patrol.

Nick's pov

I put the dirty mop in the bucket as I take a look at my handy work. Now I'm impressed with paying off my lateness from this morning, I throw out the dirty water and put the mop back in the janitor's closet. Even though I didn't like it the cleaning was a great way to get my mind off what I heard earlier. Still I couldn't keep thinking about Judy working with another rabbit. All I could do now was stay calm and not try to seem desperate around her. With that I sat down at my computer and goofed off before it was time to check out. I walked out of the building and I didn't see Judy's car and I figured she was still on patrol. Still it was really late and she should've been done. I didn't think much of it, with that I started to walk home. About halfway from my home it starts to rain.

"Great, just great…isn't this just the best day ever" I mutter as I pass by my favorite ice cream shop.

*grummblee* I feel my stomach as I see all the ice cream in the store. I decide to get a quick soft serve since it's late and after my hard work today I deserve it. I walk up to the counter and am greeted by a very nice porcupine.

"Welcome, how may I soft serve you tonight (lol). The cute porcupine says.

"I'll take one small blueberry cone please" I say pulling out my wallet

"Why certainly, that'll be $3.50" she says as she fixes my cone. I then give her the money for my ice cream and she gives me my ice cream.

"Thank you and you have a wonderful night" the porcupine says as she waves me goodbye

"Trust me I needed this ice cream to make my day a little bett…." I freeze like the ice cream that I'm holding as I turn around and see my partner, my friend, my GIRLfriend cuddling right there in the booth staring into each other's eyes and they share a milkshake.

" So..uh…..what flavor did y'all get" I saw eating some of my delicious ice cream, the two of them now shocked to hear my voice turn their heads and look at me. With a clinched fist and a mouthful of ice-cream I give my best fake smile as I can't wait to hear this.

 **Ok...first off if you didn't like this I completely understand. I'm bad at dialogue but I've been working really hard to make them look a lot better Also I've been wanting to write a fanfic for so long and I finally did it! I'm not the best writer in the world so please...please leave reviews and tell me how I can make this story better because I want a story that you want to come back to and read. I believe that in chapters down the road I will have a better understanding on how I want this story to work and with your help I can give you guys and girls what you want. Once again review and don't be nice because it's the right thing to do. I like taking criticism because it'll help me a lot.**

 **Thanks, Jeran**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Thank you people so much for leaving such nice and helpful reviews. Now as regarding this chapter it won't be the most technically sound chapter but that's because I've been working really hard on planning out and writing chapter three. I'm shooting to have chapter three up by Sunday but if not it'll be up on Monday. For now just sit back and enjoy chapter two.**

 **Nick' Pov**

I snap my fingers in their face as the two love bunnies are obviously star stuck by my awesomeness. "Earth to bunnies, I asked what flavor you two got" I take another bite out of my slow melting ice cream.

Judy shakes her head snapping out of her funk "We got uhh Carrot, would you like to try some" she holds her cold dessert out to Nick. Her hand trembling from being scared and nervous about what was about to happen.

" Oh really sure, I'd love too" I say as I set down my blueberry ice cream and grab the carrot flavored one out of Judy's hand. I take long look at it including the two straws inside, I give the two of them a reassuring smile. The two of them give me some pretty pathetic smiles. Nodding slowly my smiles goes away to an eventually emotionless face. I take their ice cream shake and I throw it against the wall, suddenly the ice cream shop goes silent when everyone hears the glass shattering. I think to myself..." What to do, what to do. I can either go off on them or just walk away." I sigh loudly and as I'm about to speak Judy interrupts me

"Nick I know this looks really bad, but it's not what it looks like. We were just having some ice cream, no need to lose your muzzle over this" she gasps as she puts her hands over her months realizing what she bad just said

At that moment the thought of me just walking away was gone. She knew it was coming so I might as well let it out.

"Muzzled" I say at first calmly..."Muzzled! You tell me about that and here you are sitting in some rabbits lap eating fucking ice cream" I say now completely enraged at Judy's rude and spiteful comments. I then notice Judy start to lightly sob into Zach's chest as he holds her in his arms.

Judy looks up and wipes her eyes ridding her face of her tears. "Nick you're my best friend and you and I had something special but you're a fox and I'm a rabbit. I want kids...I want a family." she says sure of herself. "It's not biologically possible for us to have kids. But with Zach I can have all those things in my life, like kids and grandkids."

"There you go about biology again, you know how much bullshit comes out of your mouth. Guess what I know we can't have kids but guess what we can adopt and have a family with kids who we'll love just as much as any other kid." I say poring my heart out forgetting about trying to let them get to me. "Judy I love you, I really do but now I guess it's the best if I'm not your partner anymore...ever"

"Nick just because..." She tries to win me back but I cut her off

"Save the bullshit Judy" I say decisively, I'm still not used to saying her first name like this. I start to pace back and forth in front of them as I think about a decision that could change my life forever. I take off my badge and hold it in my hand in front of Judy and Zach

"Judy let Chief know that I won't be at work tomorrow" I turn around while the two of them are in complete shock at what I had just said. Right before I leave the store I look down and see the now almost completely melted Carrot flavored ice cream and I drop my badge in it. With that I walk out of the store and a part of my life is left on there to melt like the ice cream that's in it.

Thinking about what to do next I decide to walk to my apartment. After about a five minute walk I get to my house and I open my door to see my relatively clean apartment. I sigh as in turn on the lights and I look over and see several pictures of Judy and I together. "Such good memories" I say as I walk to my closet and grab my baseball bat and walk back over to the picture shelf... I swing my bat at the shelf with all my anger and might. After a few minutes of destroying my past I back up and see what used to be my ZPD memories now lies in ruins.

"That feels so much better" I say as I take a good long look at my handy work. I walk into the kitchen and open my fridge to see a bottle of carrot juice that Judy had left there. "Oh no she left her carrot juice in my fridge how will she love without it." I take the bottle and smash it against the fridge with glass going everywhere. I take a look at my hand when I feel a small but sudden jolt of pain in my hand. I managed to get a piece of glass stuck in there.

"You're not even here but yet you still hurt me." I pull the shard of glass out of my hand, a little blood comes out but I wrap it up with some goz that I got from the ZPD medical sector. Once I fixed up my hand I made my way to the couch and plopped right on it. "Ok...ok, I know Judy will try to come to my apartment to talk me out of quitting the force. I wish I could just leave this life behind and be free from all of this. If only I could fake my death." At that very moment a little light bulb went above my head as I had the perfect idea.

"You know what Judy Hopps, if you wanna break my heart. I'll just break yours worse, but I won't be giving my life to someone else. I'm going to pretend to take my own." With that I grabbed one of my backpacks and put some supplies including money and food. I left out my credit cards so they won't get traced to me (Author Note: I know phones can be traced but there is a reason later on in the story of why he has it.) I take some lighter fuel from my work closet and I just pour it everywhere in my apartment. Before I light this place up I make sure to cover my trace. I walked outside and take out the street camera and I take out the Apartments cameras so I'm not discovered. With those precautionary measures taken I decide to finish out my plan to fake my death and I grab a match out of a dresser door.

"Oh how silly of me I forgot to leave you my special goodbye note" I then walk put to my car and set my note inside the window so in doesn't burn up in the fire. The note read...

 _Dear Judy_

 _I've been wanting to let you know that I'm sorry, sorry that I was so stupid to think that this relationship wouldn't work. I was completely blind, but hey you shouldn't worry about babies because now you have a wonderful rabbit that after one day you can fuck him and have the biggest family possible. Don't worry though, I'll be fine. If you don't see this note in your mail before you watch the news or hear from anybody. I just want you to know that there's nowhere else that I want to be with or nobody else that I want to share my life with than you...What am I saying this bullcrap for, I'm going to kill myself in a blaze of glory. Have fun thinking about me while having babies...YOU FUCKING CUNT._

Sincerely, Nick Wilde

P.S. The carrot flavored ice cream tasted like ass

I put the letter in the mail and had it sent to her apartment. With that I took the lighter and tossed it onto the lighter fuel in what will be my old, burnt up apartment. I walked out of the Burning apartment and put on my earbuds playing This Is The Time by: Nothing More (If you haven't heard of this hand check them out. They're amazing) I start walking down the road as I now know that I'm leaving Zootopia all together. Now with a plan on leaving Zootopia I walk off into the night with the glimmer of the now burning apartment slowing fading the further along I go.

"Goodbye Judy"

 **Author Note: I know some of you want a long chapter but I've been working on chapter 3 for about 4 days now and it's a long one. So with that said please leave a review and tell me what you want to see in the story and what you liked and disliked about this chapter. With that I will see you guys and gals in the next chapter.**


End file.
